1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a well-known type smoke alarm which is modified by making it portable and using a switch connector means in the circuit connecting the sensor and alarm which circuit is completed by engaging an external attached electrical lead that is highly visible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many smoke alarms are now available at low cost for use in residences of all kinds. They sense the abnormal conditions of smoke and/or fire by photo-electric, heat-sensing, and ionization means and all are well known. The alarms are mounted in a convenient place as a stairwell and usually comprise a combination of a smoke-detecting mechanism of any suitable type and a separate signal alarm means with a circuit connecting the detecting mechanism and alarm to provide a signal on the presence of the abnormal condition, such as smoke. As herein used and in the claims, the more common term "smoke" is intended to include fire, heat, or any other similar abnormal condition being sensed to trigger an alarm. These components are generally arranged in a compact, foraminous housing in a small package. The foraminations permit the entrance of the abnormal condition such as smoke so that it can be detected to activate the alarm. These alarms have become quite compact and low cost due to the use of small components and integrated circuitry and are battery operated or driven by the usual AC home voltage. Typical battery-operated smoke alarms may detect low battery voltage and signal a warning that a replacement battery is required, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,086. Also, compactness is enhanced by the use of a piezoelectric horn of small size using few parts for easy assembly and compact size, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,330,729 and 4,302,695, all three patents of common assignment. The compactness of smoke alarms also permits portability and such small devices are available for use in temporary residences such as hotel and motel rooms for use by travelers.
The portable alarms generally carry some means of attaching the alarm over a doortop or door handle or suitably setting it up in the room as a safety measure. Generally, all smoke alarms are required to indicate a low battery condition and usually are not designed to be inactivated conveniently for fear they would be turned off on false alarms and not reset. It is common to have to remove the battery or fan the air around the smoke detector in order to stop the alarm once sounded if it is not a true emergency condition. The need exists for a portable smoke alarm that, on brief inspection, is readily visible as armed or unarmed in order to lend utility to the device for traveling people.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a convenient arrangement for a portable alarm that can be easily armed or unarmed and whose condition is readily apparent on visual inspection.
Another object is to provide a portable alarm that is easily activated or armed but does not use a conventional ON/OFF switch that is easy to forget and leave in the OFF or inoperative position.